This is a new ADCC submission for the Education Core of the Joseph and Kathleen[unreadable] Bryan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (Bryan ADRC) at Duke University Medical Center. The Bryan[unreadable] ADRC is a multidisciplinary research center established in 1985 which supports and conducts basic science[unreadable] and clinical research in Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related disorders with an emphasis on genetic[unreadable] predisposition, early diagnosis, transitions in disease progression, function, symptom development, care,[unreadable] autopsy confirmation, and public and professional education. A major structural change in the Bryan ADRC[unreadable] integrates its successful African-American Community Outreach Program (AACOP) established in 1995 with[unreadable] its network of twenty geographically dispersed African-American community leaders with the Education[unreadable] Core's sustained productivity, execution and capacity to transmit rapidly and meaningfully findings from the[unreadable] laboratory and clinic to primary care professionals and families. The Education Core's strengths are its[unreadable] targeted and individualized approaches, extensive conference teaching, collaborative educational materials[unreadable] development and national, regional, state, rural and minority-focused partnerships. Overall specific aims are[unreadable] to (1): Assist the Clinical Core in the recruitment, evaluation and comprehensive follow-up of an ethnically[unreadable] diverse sample of patients and controls for Bryan ADCC and NIA research protocols toward a goal of 25%[unreadable] minority participation (2) Continue outreach programs that publicize the ADCC in collaboration with the[unreadable] Alzheimer's Association, NIA and ADEAR and (3) Support the development of professional, clinical and[unreadable] research skills of fellows, residents and students emphasizing collaborative research with other NIA[unreadable] Alzheimer's Centers. The Education Core has unique links to the NC Aging Network and NC Alzheimer's[unreadable] Associations through collaborative contracts with the NC Division of Aging and Adult Services. The new[unreadable] integration of the Bryan ADRC Education Core and the AACOP Program creates the ideal infrastructure to[unreadable] translate or interpret scientifically well-informed, rational and effective approaches to the prevention, care[unreadable] and treatment of memory disorders and to disseminate these approaches to promote early diagnosis with[unreadable] consequent improvement in public health and health care delivery.